This application relates to a heating, ventilation and air conditioning system wherein the various units report to a central control about characteristics of the units. In this way, the control is provided with information on each of the several units, and can identify a control strategy to encompass the individual characteristics of the several units, and to ensure they cooperate efficiently.
Heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems are becoming increasingly complex. As an example, such systems typically include an indoor unit, which may be a furnace or heater/fan coil. Also, an outdoor unit that may be an air conditioner or heat pump is provided. Most units include a thermostat. More sophisticated systems may include separate zone controls for several zones, a ventilator, a humidifier, an air cleaner, etc.
Each of the several distinct units may have several available sizes (capacities, airflow, ranges, zone ranges, etc.) As examples, furnaces typically come in several capacity ranges, as do air conditioners. Within a size, there may also be types, such as high efficiency, mid-efficiency, etc. There are several options for each of the other units such as the zone control, ventilator, humidifier, air cleaner, etc.
To provide efficient system control, an installer must configure a control to know the characteristics of the other units installed in the particular system. As an example, the particular size or capacity of the furnace may impact the control of the ventilator, humidifier, etc. This is but one example of interaction, and a worker of ordinary skill in this art would recognize that each of the units would have several levels of interaction with other units.
The method an installer uses for configuration can take several different forms. As an example, the installer may need to set switches, jumpers or software flags in a central control. Typically, such configuration must be done for several distinct units in the system. This configuration can require the installer to be highly trained in all aspects of the systems. Errors in proper configuration can result in inefficient control, including customer dissatisfaction, malfunction, inefficient operation, and even equipment failure.
As HVAC systems become even more sophisticated, and perform more advanced functions, the complexity of configuration will only increase.